Tranquility
by PlagueRatOtakuKitKat
Summary: No Pairing / There are days of humor and happiness. Even though they don't last forever, it's best to cherish moments like these.


Series: **Code GEASS: Lelouch of the Rebellion**  
><span>Setting:<span> **Before R2 ; Somewhere between episodes 6 & 7 of R1.**  
><span>Characters:<span> **Suzaku Kururugi & Lelouch vi Britannia / Lamperouge**  
><span>Pairing:<span> **No true pairing but can be taken as hinted Suzaku/Lelouch if you want.**  
><span>Rating:<span> **K**  
><span>Warning(s):<span>** None really, except for some slight shōnen-ai, if you want to view it that way, and a twinge of OOCishness, since I haven't seen Code GEASS in forever, but not much. I guess it's a little bit of an AU, as well, but not prominently.**  
><span>Inspired By:<span> **Real life experiences as well as a certain episode from R1 (( I can't pinpoint it at this very moment but most of you probably will know once / if you read this )).**  
><span>Dedicated to: <span>**Xx- Blood. Stained. Rabbit. -xX as well as my best friend**  
>Author: <strong>PlagueRatOtakuKitKat; Kathy P.<strong>

**A/N: **Maria, I finally uploaded my CG fic that I wrote when my best friend transferred back to my school. Yay. ~ Sorry it took me forever to upload it though; school / TriM have been keeping me really busy. :/ Either way, I'm sorry if any of this is OOC, I need to watch Code Geass again but I did like how this turned out in the end, even if it kind of turned shippy at the end. *shot* Oh well, I guess, since I do really like this fanfiction. ^ ^ It's also a little light-hearted and fluffy, in contrast to Code Geass's dark plotline, but I do hope that you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. :)

;;;;;;

_Reviews & Criticism Are Welcome And Well Liked (( But, I beg of you, be gentle with criticism, I cry very easily ;-; ))  
><em>

**I do NOT, in any way, own the series entitled Code GEASS: Lelouch of the Rebellion, nor the characters of Suzaku Kururugi & Lelouch vi Britannia / Lamperouge. All rights go to Sunrise, Gorō Taniguchi, & CLAMP.**  
>-<p>

"Even on your day off, you still study, neh?" Suzaku chuckled at his own statement, peering down at the smaller male. "You haven't changed much at all, Lelouch,"

Lelouch just continued reading his novel, shrugging at Suzaku's last comment before adjusting his black rimmed spectacles that he wore at moments like such ever so slightly. "I'm just resting myself as there was no student council meeting today," The grass that circumscribed Ashford'd estate chapped gently against Lelouch's folded legs, but it didn't seem to bother him all that much, that was, until-

"Suzaku..." Lelouch sighed agitatedly, his eyes solid and shooting an amethyst tinged death glare towards emerald ones. "What are you doing?"

Suzaku laughed merrily, shifting his head head slightly, making sure not to place too much pressure onto Lelouch's thighs. Apparently, Suzaku thought that it would be a grand idea to use Lelouch's lap as his own personal pillow, despite knowing how embarrassed and/or angry his best friend would inevitably become.

"I'm just resting up. Same as you," Suzaku snickered to himself as he watched Lelouch's cheeks turn a light pink behind those dark rimmed glasses, but was shut up by a thick, paperback book being slammed up against his forehead, hard. "Ow!" Suzaku rubbed his forehead, glaring playfully up at Lelouch. "What was that for?"

"That was for this display that you decided to put one without my consent!" Lelouch did look kind of aggravated, his ears now a faint pink with his face medium shaded, but that didn't stop Suzaku from chuckling at him, shaking his chestnut curls out of his eyesight. "Ooooh... Scary..." He teased. "Well, for my now painful headache, take this!" Before Lelouch had a chance to react, Suzaku's large hands shot up to the other's waist, only to jab the bony frame with strong force.

"Hi-yah!" Lelouch shrieked, his arms shooting out to compensate himself for balance, his already pink cheeks steadily turning red from the intimate move. Suzaku himself just chuckled at the other male, grinning directly up at his flushed face.

After recovering a decent amount of nonchalance, Lelouch found himself glaring atrociously at Suzaku, who was still chuckling from Lelouch's initial shock. "Suzaku...!" Lelouch began, before being cut off of Suzaku's affectionate smile.

"Your scream is still as high-pitched as ever," Suzaku spoke sincerely, smiling even brighter at his own words and still keeping his hands locked on each side of Lelouch's waist. "I'm glad," A grin as bright as day appeared on his face while Lelouch scoffed to himself.

"Well, you're still just a child, hyperactive and all, but now stuck in a soldier-built body, aren't you, idiot?" Lelouch retorted, his pale skin still not rid of the deep flush caused by Suzaku, midnight brown bangs falling softly against his face, due to the wind.

Suzaku nodded, chuckling to himself, once again, as the now calm Lelouch began to run one hand through his curls while the other pinched his tan cheek out of vengeance. "Yup!"

After about an hour of discussing how he was adjusting to life at Ashford as well as manners suggestive to the political matters that were rifling the media, including the topic of Zero, all of whom Lelouch knew too much about, Suzaku, unintentionally, fell into slumber, head still rested in Lelouch's lap. Lelouch, himself, didn't really mind all that much, despite the fact that many classmates, particularly Miss Milly Ashford, who had stumbled upon the duo while Suzaku was still awake and cajoled both of them about the matters of their relationship, would most likely be starting ridiculous rumors based on the sight of the duo.

In the end, Lelouch found himself happy, though, as at least one of his last couple of days of utter tranquility spent at Ashford got to be with Suzaku.


End file.
